XII MILITES DE TERRA
by park jihyun125
Summary: Dua belas namja yang terpisah berkumpul kembali saat seorang yeoja yang diutus oleh yang mulia menyatukan mereka kembali, untuk melawan kegelapan yang menyerang. Apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka dilupakan oleh yang lain? Jika orang yang dilupakan adalah orang yang paling penting, pemegang kunci, dan yang diincar oleh 'mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**XII MILITES DE TERRA PROLOG**

AUTHOR : KIM JIHYUN

GENRE : FANTASY, FRIENDSHIP

CAST : DIRAHASIAKAN

OTHER : KIM JIHYUN (numpang eksis)

Annyeong haseyo yeorobun, hyunie author baru didunia facebook(?). Maaf jika ceritanya aneh, judul diatas menggunakan b. latin dan tulisan miring mereka berbicara menggunakan b. latin, soalnya ada yang ngusulin#tunjuk kita ke TKP(?)

NO BASHING

JUST READ

DON'T FORGET COMMENT OR LIKE

Disuatu dimensi...

_"nobilis, quid faciemus? in teleportation nutriti fuerant." (yang mulia, apa yang akan kita lakukan? si teportasi sudah bangkit, )."  
_seorang namja berambut pirang kecoklatan dengan pakaian kerajaan, bertanya pada seseorang yang dipanggil nobilis yang sedang duduk di singgahsana kerajaan.  
_"ve Got eam? mean ad undenarium amicis esset orto quoque. SED,,,, quot dicit eam suggeret eos de praeterito qui defecerunt ad pugnam, 'his'.(sudah bangkit ya_? _berarti ke sebelas temannya juga sudah bangkit. tapi... itu berarti akan mengingatkan masa lalu mereka yang gagal melawan 'mereka'__)" _jawab seorang namja yang dipanggil nobilis oleh namja berambut pirang kecoklatan.  
_"__dic __hyun__, et nuntiavit eis __utrumque__colligere__duodecim__ (beritahu hyun, suruh ia mengumpulkan mereka berdua belas)."_

Dibumi

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam kemerah-merahan memejamkan matanya dengan kepala menoangak ke langit.  
"sudah bangkit ya?" dialognya pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti ia membuka matanya, tampaklah mata berwarna hijau daun menyambut pemandangan. Mata berwarna hijau itu, perlahan berubah berwarna coklat, dia adalah kim jihyun.

Siapa atau lebih tepatnya apakah dia? Mengapa mata itu bias berubah? Siapa yang dimaksud oleh nobilis dengan 'mereka'? Penasaran? Tunggu ep 1 ny# DadahbarengEXO,SJU,SHINEE

TBC

mian pendek

don't forget review


	2. Chapter 2

**XII MILITES DE TERRA PROLOG**

AUTHOR : KIM JIHYUN

GENRE : ADVENTURE/FANTASY, FRIENDSHIP

CAST : DIRAHASIAKAN

OTHER : KIM JIHYUN

NO BASHING

JUST READ

DON'T FORGET COMMENT OR LIKE

.

.

"YAKK PARK CHANYEOLLLLL JANGAN LARI KAU!"  
dua orang namja tinggi melebihi batas normal*jika tidak mau dibilang tiang berjalan* sedang berlari-lari layaknya anak kecil yang bermain anjing-anjingan? |all cast: sala thor kucing-kucingan!. Seorang namja berambut kriting yang dianggap sebagai tersangka karena dikejar oleh namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan memiliki warna rambut yang memiliki rambut pirang sama dengan park chanyeol –tersangka- yang juga berambut pirang bernama wu yi fan ak.a kris. Apakah penyebabnya?

FLASHBACK

"dduizhang, apa yang sedang kau baca?" Tanya namja yang akan(karena belum terjadi) menjadi tersangka dengan secangkir kopi ditangan kanannya.  
"apa buku aneh itu berjudul bahasa italia ya?" tanyanya lagi karena namja yang dipanggil diam terlalu menyimak buku yang ada di meja.  
"pabboya, bukan italia tapi latin. Bahkan perbedaannya jauh sekali." Ucap namja yang dipanggil dduizhang.  
"mian, kalau judulnya latin berarti tulisannya juga latin. Emang kris ge bisa baca bahasa latin? Bahasa korea aja masih patah-patah bicaranya#author:oppa emang goyang patah patah? Yang benar tidak lancar.| chanyeol: kan hyunie yang nulis dan ini juga mulut2 gue*aLAY*#larikepelukankai.  
"apa itu judulnya, ..i…num vtae" ucap chanyeol.  
karena penasaran chanyeol mengangkat buku yang sudah tampak tua dan melupakan kalau masih ada kris yang membacanya juga cangkir yang dipegangnya dan jatuh kearah kris karena posisi chanyeol berdiri disamping kris yang sedang duduk –ngerti?-.  
"YAKK PARKK CHANYEOL LIHAT PERBUATANMU" ujar kris marah. Chanyeol tanpa disuruh dua kali melihat kearah kris dan terlihat tumpahan kopi membasahi kepala kris, mengetahui ada naga mengamuk, chanyeol dan kris bermain kejar-kejaran.

FLASHBACK OFF

PLETTAK setelah mendapatkan chanyeol tanpa segan2 kris menjitak dengan keras kepala chanyeol yang membuat sang pemilik Meringis kesakitan. Setelah menyelesaikan misi membalas-perlakuan-happy-virus ia kembali membaca buku.  
"huhh, aku memang gak bisa membaca tulisan latin tetapi aku bisa melihat melewati gambar." Ujar kris sambil menutup buku tersebut.  
"mengapa kau membaca buku itu? Bahkan huruf judulnya saja sudah hilang. Apa kau ingin mengulang kembali tentang 'mimpi buruk itu'?" Tanya chanyeol setelah mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh kris.  
"aku membacanya karena penasaran. Dan aku mungkin tidak ingin mengulang. Aku tau perasaanmu ingin menjadi manusia biasa dan terbebas dari takdir karena aku juga ingin" ucap kris.  
"aku tau alasanmu membacanya, karena merindukan-NYA? Aku juga tetapi aku ingin terbebas dan kenapa harus denganmu aku terlahir kembali? huhh" ucap chanyeol sedih.  
"aku tau tapi,,, sudahlah aku ingin membersihkan kepalaku" ucap kris sambil berlalu dibalik kamar mandi.  
'andai kau tau chanyeol, semalam aku bermimpi bahwa salah satu magnae kita menjadi incaran mereka yang merupakan Kristal terakhir yang menghilang'batin kris.

Disuatu tempat

"Lay, lihat aku menemukan buku tua ditumpukkan gudang"  
seorang namja berpipi chubby memberitahu namja yang sedang membaca buku dengan santai. "jinjja? Coba aku lihat" ujar lay dan menutup buku yang ia baca.  
"eo latin?" Tanya lay dan dibalas anngukan dengan namaja berpipi chubby yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kim minseok a.k.a xiumin.  
"mwo? Latin?" ucap xiumin karena seingatnya ia ataupun lay tidak ada yang membeli, menyimpan atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan bahasa latin karena tidak ada yang bisa berbahasa tersebut.  
"eoh, ada yang hilang disampulnya "..i… num vtae?" heran lay karena walaupun tidak bisa bahasa latin setidaknya tidak ada huruf seperti itu.  
"sudahlah, simpan saja dikamarmu xiu ge" ujar lay karena setelah membaca judul buku yang langsung memnbuat kepalanya pusing.  
Tanpa diketahui lay xiumin juga merasakan kepalanya pusing tapi tidak tau entah mengapa. Xiumin pun mengambil buku misterius itu dari lay dan menyimpan diatas mejanya.

Disuatu perumahan

"BAEKKIEEE HYUNGGG JANGGAANN NGEERRUUSSUUHH DDIIISSSIIINNIII" koor 2 orang namja yang sedang duduk berhadapan diruang tamu.  
Siapakah dalang penyebab mereka melakukan paduan suara? Yap, orang yang bernama Baaekki datang dan menggaggu kedua dongsaengnya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari guru paling galak dan terkenal dimana-mana, **KIM HEECHUL.  
**"ayolah kita bermain, aku bosan!" ujar baekhyun atau baekki  
"hyung, kami harus menyelesaikan tugas ini jika tidak mau digantung di pohon taoge –eh?-"ucap sehun.  
"sudah, sudah, jangan berkelahi" seorang yeoja berumur 30an menghentikan pertengkaran tak penting tersebut, dia adalah jung Kristal.  
"benar kata jung ahjumma" jawab tao.  
"ini, ahjuma menemukan di gudang saat bersih-bersih. Ya sudah ahjumma pergi dulu nae, Kalkae" jawab Kristal memberikan buku ke baekhyun.  
"..i….num vtae?" baca baekki. "  
kalian tau artinya?" Tanya baekhyun lagi.  
"yang aku tau itu bahasa latin" jawab sehun.  
Degg  
tiba2 ketiga namja ini merasakan kepalanya pusing seperti.  
"sepertinya….. yang akan kukatakan sekarang sama seperti yang kalian pikirkan tentang 'MEREKA' dan masa lalu kita " ucap tao menekankan kata 'mereka'.  
"maksudmu?" bingung baekhyun.

CTARRR  
"chen huhh chennn" teriak seorang namja berambut keemasan terbangun setelah mendapat(?) mimpi buruk -sepertinya-  
BRAAK  
BRUUKK  
"luhan hyung, gwaencanha?"  
"eo hanya mimpi buruk"  
"gojimarajima"  
"arra, aku hanya bermimpi bahwa kita semua berkumpul. Tetapi ada yang aneh, disana kita berduabelas bukan bersebelas, dan ternyata orang itu incaran huhhh 'mereka'" ucap luhan memelankan kata terakhir.  
"jinjja? Seingat ku kita berse-… ani benar bukankah ada satu Kristal yang belum pecah saat kita bertarung?"  
"kau benar, berarti 'mereka' mengincar Kristal terakhir."  
"apa kau ikut mengulang kembali? Jika kau tanya pada ku akan kujawab iya"  
"molla"

"suho hyung, aku menemukan buku 'itu' " seorang namja bermata bulat menyerahkan buku tua kepada seseorang yang dipanggil suho atau kim joonmyeon.  
"huuh, gomawo"  
"i…num vtae? Apa artinya?"  
"molla, yang hyung tau isinya tentang kita berduabelas"  
"dua…belas? Bukankah sebelas?"  
"kau lupa? Ada satu Kristal belum pecah saat kita bertarung, kau tau soo-ah krystal terakhir itu sangat penting dan harus kita jaga. Ja sebaiknya kita latihan,"  
dan dibalas anggukan oleh do

CLINGG  
sebuah cahaya berwarna biru dan merah menyala terang dan mengarah kepada dada sang pemilik. Diwaktu yang bersamaan kelima buku misterius tersebut bersinar terang.  
"huhh mengapa kalung ini bercahaya?" Tanya seorang namja entah kesiapa karena hanya ada dirinya berdiri di sebuah gedung, sebut saja kai a.k.a kim jong in  
"apa orang yang sepertiku ada disini?"  
karena tak ada jawaban |au: yaelah oppa, bertanya sama siapa? Kan hanya sendiri? | kai: thor kan u yang nulis? |au: lupa.  
SHUSSH  
kai menghilang dari tempatnya menuju rumahnya.

"sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki buku , jemput mereka. Besok aku akan menjemput teleport"  
"nae, madam" Lyn pun terbang meninggalkan sang author dibukit sendiri ani jihyun maksudnya. Terbang? Yap kali ini author tidak salah tulis, terbang. Lyn adalah burung phoenix yang mengeluarkan api berwarna biru bukan merah seperti chanyeol. Perlahan lyn berubah menjadi seorang yeoja zaman modern(?) rambut pendek berwarna coklat dengan mata senada. Kulit putih, sedikit pendek, mata sipit. Pakaiannya baju singletberwarna coklat dengan jaket tipis se lutut.  
"huhh dasar burung itu pakaiannya aneh sekali" geleng geleng jihyun.

Disuatu planet cukup jauh dari bumi  
"_hahaha__postremo__parcere.__denique__inuenimus__et__hoc__liquido__ostendit__.__ (hahaha akhirnya mereka sudah bangkit. ini saatnya aku muncul dan menemukan kristal terakhir). __expectabo a__mundi__ (__tunggu aku dunia) hahahaha"_

**TBC**

untuk  
HunHanLove21 : tentu ada romancenya. Sepertiinya seniorem suka hunhan nae? Tapi mianhae nanti tdak ada couple hunhan tapi tenang ada bagiannya kok  
Guest : castnya tentu exo, tapi ada juga kok artis2 lainnya nyelit2 jadi cast disini.

gomawo reviewnya#bungkukbarengsamacast_  
_


End file.
